Sabidão
Sabidão é uma gaivota e um amigo de Ariel. Ele aparece no filme como um especialista em objetos humanos com quem Ariel lança perguntas sobre os itens que ela salva, apesar de que suas respostas consistem de um disparate. Ele dá erroneamente o nome de "dinglehopper" a um garfo e diz que ele é usado como um pente, e chama um cachimbo de fumar de "snarfblatt" ao reivindicar que funciona como uma trombeta. Sabidão é o único dos amigos de Ariel capazes de voar e, como tal, é muito útil na obtenção de ajuda. Ele foi dublado pelo falecido Buddy Hackett. Personalidade Sabidão é, possivelmente, o mais excêntrico do círculo de amigos de Ariel. Como Ariel, ele tem um amor por objetos humanos, e tem um grande número deles. Para si e Ariel, ele é um especialista em seres humanos embora ele sabe muito pouco. Apesar disso, Sabidão mostrou ter algum conhecimento sobre os seres humanos que a maior parte dos personagens do mar não sabem. Após a sua primeira reunião, Ariel não gostava muito de Sabidão mas depois que ele salvou Sebastião de um bando de piratas, ela se tornou muito próxima com a gaivota. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia Sabidão é visto pela primeira vez em sua ilha quando Ariel e Linguado visitam ele para mostrar suas novas coisas humanas. Sabidão descreve que Ariel descobriu um garfo que para ele chama de "Dinglehopper" usado pelo homem para arrumar seu cabelo. Ele então explica que um cachimbo é um "snarfblatt" usado por seres humanos para fazer música. Isto lembra a Ariel que ela deve participar de um concerto, ela então nada fora. Mais tarde, Sabidão encontra Ariel observando os seres humanos em um navio. Ele se junta a ela, mas é soprado pelo vento causado pelo furacão. Enquanto Sabidão foi, Ariel salva um príncipe humano chamado Eric e leva-lo para a margem. Ela pergunta a Sabidão se Eric sobreviveu, mas ele acredita que ele esta morto, porque ele não podia ouvir seu coração bater (Sabidão estava realmente tentando ouvir através de seu pé). Como Eric acorda, Sabidão e Ariel fogem do local. Mais tarde, quando Ariel se torna humana, ela vai para a praia e introduz Sabidão ao novo mundo dela. Ele também descobre que Ariel deve chegar a Eric para se apaixonar e beijá-la em três dias. Ele se oferece para ajudar. Durante a música Beije a Moça, Sabidão tenta ajudar o coro, mas não ajuda muito. Levando para o clímax, Sabidão ajuda na batalha de Úrsula disfarçada como Vanessa, que está tentando fazer lavagem cerebral em Eric para que ele possa se casar com ela em vez de Ariel. No final, Sabidão despede-se dos recém-casados, Ariel e Eric. A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) thumb|250px|Sabidão na ''[[A Pequena Sereia (série de TV)|série de TV.]]Sabidão aparece em dois episódios da última temporada da série de televisão prequel em que ele é dublado por Maurice LaMarche. No primeiro episódio em que ele aparece tem o seu nome, no qual Ariel, Linguado e Sebastião encontrá-lo pela primeira vez (e todos os quatro quase se encontram com o Príncipe Eric), e o segundo se chama "A Ilha do Medo". Nesses episódios, Sabidão explica coisas humanas em uma mistura de correto e incorreto. Em "Sabidão", ele auxilia Ariel e Linguado em sua missão para resgatar Sebastião dos piratas. Em "Ilha do Medo", Sabidão junta-se a Ariel, Linguado e Sebastião para encontrar o que está fazendo com que os peixes fiquem doentes. Eles encontram um castelo onde Sebastião é tomado pelo rapaz que reside lá. Sabidão em seguida, vai para dentro para resgatar Sebastião, enquanto Ariel e Linguado encontram uma maneira de acabar com a poluição. ''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar thumb|250px|Sabidão em ''[[A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar.]]Sabidão aparece em um pequeno papel em A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar. Ele é visto pela primeira vez participando do chá de bebê da recém-nascido filha de Ariel, Melody. Mais tarde, quando Melody desaparece, Sabidão se junta a Eric e seus amigos para encontrá-la e mais tarde para a batalha contra Morgana, a irmã da bruxa do mar Úrsula. Ele mais tarde é atingido pelo Tridente. Este filme também implica que Sabidão é capaz de comunicar-se com o príncipe Eric pois ele é o primeiro a chegar na cena do covil de Morgana após Ariel enviar Sabidão. ''A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel Em ''A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel, quando Marina está em uma rocha na superfície (animada da mesma forma que Ariel quando ela canta uma reprise de "Parte do Seu Mundo" no primeiro filme), ela pula sobre as ondas. Sabidão então aparece brevemente (sem um papel falando, mas acompanhado por efeitos sonoros realistas de gaivota) a quem Marina diz "não me toque", referindo-se às suas ações nos dois primeiros filmes - atormentando o vilão. ''TV Quack Quack'' Sabidão faz uma breve aparição no episódio "Phoniest Home Video", onde ele foi visto brevemente na prancha de Donald e, em seguida, ficou assustado com o tubarão que estava prestes a comer o bife de Donald. ''O Point do Mickey thumb|250px|Sabidão com Ariel em ''[[O Point do Mickey.]]Sabidão faz numerosas aparições em O Point do Mickey. No episódio "Donald Wants to Fly" ele tenta ensinar Donald a voar, dizendo-lhe para bater seus braços. Ele acaba caindo no tridente quando Sabidão diz "À direita na Dinglehopper". Ele e Ariel ficaram animados para ver Timão usando uma "Dinglehopper" para seu truque de mágica no episódio Timão e Pumba. ''A Pequena Sereia (musical) Sabidão aparece na adaptação teatral do filme original, onde ele canta duas músicas: "Human Stuff", onde ele explica as coisas humanas que Ariel trouxe para ele, e "Positoovity", onde ele incentiva Ariel agora-humana para ser positiva para alcançar seu objetivo de ganhar Eric. O papel é interpretado por Eddie Korbich. Na fase musical, Sabidão tem um grupo de amigos gaivotas e, juntos, eles executam um sapateado durante o número "Positoovity". Parques da Disney Sabidão é o narrador de ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure, onde ele é dublado por Chris Edgerly. Na versão do Magic Kingdom, ele recebe um jogo de caça ao tesouro interativo, onde os hóspedes ajudam ele a resolver a coleção humana de Ariel, apontando para objetos que não pertencem a caranguejos para recolher e levar embora. Sabidão também aparece em Tokyo DisneySea como o anfitrião do passeio Scuttle's Scooters ride at Mermaid Lagoon e costumava ser parte da loja Scuttle's Landing no Magic Kingdom. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Pássaros Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Gaivotas Categoria:Personagens Icônicos